When Is Too Late?
by luvin-benadam
Summary: When Woody's niece Kaitlyn shows up, she has the effect of making people reveal exactly how they feel about others. But when things go wrong and someone gets shot, will it be too late for the other to tell them how much they care about that person? WJ
1. Everybody, meet Kaitlyn

He sat at his desk, running his fingers through his hair. Woody looked up from his feet and stared at her blue eyes that mimiked his own. She was tall for a fifteen year old, blonde hair and a figure like a models. Woody couldn't help but smile. She had soft features that gave her an innocent look, even though Woody knew she was far from it. In a way, she reminded him a lot of Jordan. Hard-headed and stubborn, one of the most impossible people you would ever meet. But he admired that about her. She was willing to fight for what she believed in. She never gave up. She was his cousins daughter and for the life of him, he couldn't get it out of her why she was here.

"Kaitlyn I'm gonna ask you this one last time. Why are you here?" Woodys eyes boored into hers, willing her to give up an answer.

"What uncle Woody? Can't a girl just come and visit her favourite uncle without the third degree?" she asked, cocking her head to one side and giving him a cute smile.

"If it was any other uncle or any other neice, then I would say yes. But this is you Kaitlyn and lets be honest, you are more manipulative than either you or I are willing to admit. And you never come for a visit unless there's something in it for you. So cut the crap. Why are you here?"

Kaitlyn sighed and the smile dropped from her face. Woody had won, this round at least.

"I can't take it any more. Mom and Dad are always fighting. There's never a moments piece in our house. So I snapped and told them I was coming to Boston for awhile, at least until things got sorted out. Neither one objected. Dad got on the phone and booked a flight for the next day. I hope you don't mind me staying with you for awhile."

The spark that lit up her ocean blue eyes was gone, this was something that was tearing this girl apart.

"No of course not," Woody said, trying to be supportive. "You can live with me as long as you want. But you might end up spending a lot of time alone. I have to work and I can't afford to take any more time off. Being in the hospital for two months will do that to you."

Kaitlyn laughed. "I also wanted to see how you were doing. I mean, I had only talked to you on the phone and, lets be honest, you hate having other people take care of you so you're gonna say that you're fine, even if you're not. You always have to be the knight in shining armour."

Woody gave her a guilty smile. "Listen, I have to go down to the morgue. I'm in the middle of a case and it really needs to be solved. I can drive you back to my apartment if you want."

"Actually can I come with you?" Kaitlyn asked. Woody knew something was up. She had one of those smiles on her face that said that she was up to a lot more then she was letting on.

"Now why would you want to do that? Be trapped in a room with rows of dead bodies?" he asked her, trying to get her to reveal exactly what it was that she was hiding. "I'm a cop. I know when people have alterior motives.

Kaitlyn sighed again. "Fine. In all honesty, I wanna meet Jordan. You used to talk a lot about her and I'm curious."

" Oh, no! Absolutly not! There's no way I'm letting you meet Jordan. Especially after what happened after I got shot. Sorry but no." Woody protested.

"Oh come on Woody. I promise no embarssing stories, no nothing. I just wanna meet her. Please!"

She had the most pleading smile plastered on her face that Woody had ever seen.

"And you can't just leave me alone in a strange, forein city," she continued. "I'm a California girl through and through and you wanna leave me alone in the middle of a frozen city?" she finished. She was good. There was no doubt about it.

"Ok fine! But no crap. And I mean it." Woody sighed, ashamed at the weakness he had for this girl.

Kaitlyn smiled, clearly happy that she had won. She stood up and grabbed her parka from the back of her chair. Woody got up and followed her out of the precnict. They walked into the parking lot where Woody attempted to push his key into the frozen lock.

"How can you live here?" she asked. "Everything's so...cold."

"You get used to it after awhile." Woody assured her.

"Ya...sure you do." Kaitlyn said scarcastically as she watched her uncle struggle to shove the key into the lock which had frozen shut. Eventually he got it and hopped into the car, reached over and unlocked the passenger door for Kaitlyn to get in. It was, if possible, even more cold in the car then it was outside. Kaitlyn pulled the zipper farther up and watched as she breathed out, a puff of white smoke come out, hover momentarily, and then disapear.

"Look Kaitlyn, if you're gonna be meeting Jordan, there's some things that you should know." Woody said.

"Ok. Shoot." Kaitlyn replied.

"It's just that, I've been trying to have a relationship with Jordan for almost four years now. And I really wanted her to tell me that she loved me." Woody's cheeks burned red as he said this and focused his eyes on the road ahead of him, knowing that, without a doubt, Kaitlyn was grinning from ear to ear. "And then I was shot and as they were wheeling me into surgery, Jordan whispered into my ear that she loved me."

"Aww...That's so cute!" Kaitlyn iterupted.

"Wait. You didn't let me finish." Woody said. "After I was out of surgery, she came by my room, not knowing that I had heard what she had said. I didn't want her pity. She had only said it because she felt sorry for me and I couldn't stand that. So I told her to leave. That I didn't wanna see her again."

"You told her what! Woody you're so dumb sometimes! You let your emotions get the better of you! Aggg!" Kaitlyn was clearly furious.

Woody laughed. "Why does it matter to you so much?"

"Because I wanna see you happy. I wanna see you with the person you love. Which is Jordan." Kaitlyn replied.

"Look Kaitlyn," Woody started. "I will _always _love Jordan. But right now, I think the best thing for us is to be apart. My ego can't take another stomping on. I can't take her running away every time she feels afraid."

"What is she afraid of?" Kaitlyn asked, wanting to know more.

"Being hurt. Or hurting someone she cares about. With Jordan, every person in her life that shes cared about has left her, and now she's afraid of rejection. I just can't take it anymore." Woody said. Kaitlyn could hear the disapointment laced in his voice. It was so clear that he longed to be with her. "Enough about Jordan though. I can't handle it. It's bad enough that I think about her every second of the day, I can at least stop talking about her."

"But..." Kaitlyn started.

"No buts. Enough is enough," Woody interupted. "Besides, we're here."

Woody pulled his car into the parking garage and guided it into an open space. He and Kaitlyn got out and Woody locked the car door after they had got out. He led her over to the elevator and the two of them took it to the floor of the morgue. The doors glided open and Woody placed his hand on the small of Kaitlyns back, gently guiding her into the lobby. Lily saw Woody and waved him over.

"Hey Woody who's your friend?" Lily asked, smiling at the pretty girl.

"Lily this is my cousin Dan's daughter Kaitlyn. She's gonna be living with me for awhile. Kaitlyn this is Lily. She's a grief councellor here." Woody said.

"Hi." Kaitlyn extended her hand and Lily shook it.

"So nice to meet you." Lily said.

"Well we'll catch up with you later Lil. I have to go find Garett." Woody said.

"He's in Trace 3 with Jordan and Nigel." Lily supplied.

"Thanks." Woody said. He took his hand and put it on the small of Kaitlyns back again and led her through the 'Staff Only' doors and into the hustle bustle of the morgue. Woody took her over to Trace 3 and opened the door. Garett, Nigel and Jordan were all bent over a body.

"Well there's something every fifteen year old needs to see at ten in the morning." Kaitlyn said, capturing the attention of the three adults examining the body. Garett, Nigel and Jordan all wheeled around to see Woody standing there with a tall girl with staright blonde hair.

"Hey guys," Woody prompted. "I want you to meet my cousins daughter Kaitlyn. She's gonna be staying with me for awhile." Everyone said hi.

"Wow Woody she looks like you," Jordan said, trying to make conversation.

"You really think so Jordan?" Woody asked. He leaned around her to look at her face. Jordan was right, she did look like him. "Wow. I guess she does."

Garett was about to say something when Woodys cellphone rang. "Hoyt here." The four other people in the room stood and listened to the conversation, all pretending as though they weren't. When he hung up the phone, he told them what had happened. "That was the chief. He has an assignment for me. Murder in a park. Jordan you wanna come with?"

"I'll come too," Kaitlyn said.

"No way Kait. Way to dangerous." Woody said. "Even for you. Jordan?"

"Ah I wish I could. I'm already wroking on something. Routine body pick up. Eighy year old man dies of natural causes in his bed. Sorry." Jordan said, truly sorry that she couldn't go with him.

"Well then can I go with Jordan? No harm in an old dead guy right? After all, he died of natural causes." Kaitlyn said, wanting in on some of the action.

Woody looked to Jordan. "No problems here." She said.

"Alright fine. But I swear to god Kaitlyn, if you so much as put a toenail out of line, Jordan _will _tell me and there will be hell to pay." Woody said. "Got that?"

"Yes sir." Kaitlyn said in mock sencerity.

"Ok good. I'll be back here later to pick you up." Woody said. He kissed her on the head and left Kaitlyn in the trace lab with Jordan, Nigel and Garett.

"So...Where do we begin?" Kaitlyn asked.


	2. You Were Wrong, Weren't You?

Jordan couldn't get over how much she looked like him. It was like staring at the female version of Woody.

"Well," Jordan started. "I just have to finish up here and then you can come with me to the body pick up." she finished. Kaitlyn nodded. "Until then you can wait for me in my office becase I highly doubt you wanna be around a decomposing body with a gash the size of an apple in his head." Kaitlyn laughed.

"It's just down the hall. Door at the very end if you turn left after leaving those doors." Jordan told her. With a last smile, Kaitlyn pushed open the doors and headed down the hall to Jordans office. When she was gone, the adults were free to talk about her.

"I had no idea Woody was that close with his cousin." Garett said.

"I didn't even know he had a cousin." Nigel piped in.

Jordan finished scraping the dirt from under the dead mans finger nails, then left the room and washed her hands. When the smell of decomp was gone, she dried them on a towel and went to her office to meet Kaitlyn. When she opened the door, she was sitting on the desk, fingers twirling around a strand on long blonde hair.

"So, you ready to go?" Jordan asked her.

"Definatly." Kaitlyn replied.

Jordan and Kaitlyn left her office and proceeded down the hall and into the elevator which took them to the parking garage. Jordan led her over to her car and they got in, beginning the trip to 1564 Parkway Ave, the address of the body they had to pick up.

"So where are you from Kaitlyn?" Jordan asked, trying to fill the silence.

"California. L.A.." Kaitlyn said. She was trying her hardest not to bring up the subject of Woody.

"Wow. You're a long way from home." Jordan said.

"Ya. My parents were driving me nuts and I couldn't take it. So I told them I was leaving." Kaitlyn said. When she finished that, she bit down on her tounge, hard, to stop herself from saying what she so desperatly wanted to say.

"You just told them you were leaving? Just like that?" a stunned Jordan asked.

"Yup. They don't really like having me around anyways. At least this way I get out of their hair. My dad owns his own real eatate company and my mom's his trophy wife. My family has all the money we need so springing for the ticket to Boston was nothing." Kaitlyn said. It was clear to Jordan that, even though her family had a ton of money and she probably got everything she always wanted, she never got the one thing that she needed. Love.

"That's why I like coming to Boston and staying with Woody. He actually cares about me. At home I could tell my parents that I was going to a strip club and they wouldn't care. At least when I'm here I have rules. Woody protects me. He's the father I never had." Kaitlyn said. Jordan felt so sorry for her. Kaitlyn couldn't keep it in any longer. She was gonna burst. "So you and my uncle Woody?"

"Kaitlyn...no. I'm sorry but I'm not going there." Jordan was putting up her defences.

"Fine. But that's exactly what he said." she replied.

"We're here." Jordan said, glad to hav an excuse to stop talking about Woody. The two of them got out of the car and walked up the steps of the old house. Jordan pushed open the door and Kaitlyn followed. "The call said that the man was in his bed, top of the stairs, first room on the left." Jordan found the stairs and walked up them, found the room and pushed the door open. Kaitlyn was hot on her heels. When they entered the room howeer, there was no body.

"What? I thought that the body was supposed to be here?" Kaitlyn asked, starting to feel her adreneline pumping.

"Ya. So did I." Jordan replied.

"Well you were both wrong now weren't you?" a voice from the shadows asked.

Kaitlyn and Jordan wheeled around to see a man with a ski mask pulled over his face pointing a gun at them.

"Doctor Cavenaugh. I see you brought a friend. All the better." the man said.

"Look leave her alone. You can have me. Just leave her out of this." Jordan defended. She moved slighty to her right, shielding Kaitlyn with her body.

"Tut tut Miss Cavenaugh. Unless I'm mistaken, this girl is none other than the daughter of Daniel Hoyt, multi-millionare. And, even better, the niece of Dectetive Woody Hoyt. Well isnt this my lucky day," he said.

"Look. What do you want from us?" Kaitlyn asked, despite the death glare she was recieving from Jordan.

"Revenge my darling. Revenge." he said. There was a chill in his voice that sent shivers down Kaitlyn and Jordans backs.

"Well maybe there's something else you want. Like you said, my dad is rich. He'll pay you whatever you want." Kaitlyn said, pleeding for her and Jordans lives.

"So sorry. But money is no good to me once I'm in jail," he said in his chilling voice. These were the criminals that scared Jordan the most. The ones who thought about what was going to happen after they comminted their crimes. The ones who knew that they were going to be concequences and that they were going down, the ones who weren't afraid to take anyone down with them.

"Please!" Jordan pleaded. "Just let her go."

"Nope." he said simply.

And without another word, two shots rang out into the still night air.


	3. Don't Leave Me Now

The rest was slow motion. An unrealistic blur. Kaitlyn could slowly see the blurred figure of Jordan double over as a bullet collided with her torso. The other was a stray. Kaitlyn watched as the man with the gun took off, his heavy feet padding on the carpet. When she looked back down, Jordan was on her knees, hands clentched over a spot on her stomach. When she pulled her hands away, they were caked in blood.

Ten kilometers away, Woody looked up from the body he was examining. The strangest shiver had just ran down his spine.

Kaitlyn found herself on her knees, trying to comfort Jordan who was now lying on her back, blood still pouring from the hole in her stomach.

"Jordan you're gonna be fine. I promise." Kaitlyn tried to reassure her. She pulled her cellphone from her pocket and whipped it open, dialing 911 as fast as she could.

"911 Emergency please state the nature of your emergency." it struck Kaitlyn as odd about how this lady could sound so calm when, only a few blocks away, her friend lay dying.

"There's been a shooting. A medical examiner was shot while picking up a body. I need an ambulance." her voice came out smooth and collected, completly opposite of how she was feeling.

"Do you know the address of the place your at?" she asked her.

"Umm..." Kaitlyn quickly thought back to the house as she was walking in. "1547 Penny Brook Lane." she told her.

"Ok. We're sending an ambulance right now. Would you like me to stay on the phone with you until they get there?" she asked Kaitlyn, sensing the agony in her voice.

"No. I'll be fine. But thank you." and then she hung up, giving her full attetion to Jordan.

For the first time, she felt hot tears trickleing down her smooth cheeks. Kaitlyn gulped, feeling the familiar sensation of prickeling in her throat. "You can't die now Jordan you cant! Not before Woody stops being an idiot and tells you how he feels!" she pleaded.

"How he feels?" Jordan gasped.

"It doesnt matter. Because he'll be able to tell you himself as soon as your better." she said, trying to convince herself just as much as Jordan. Woody. The thought hit her like a ton of bricks. She pulled out her cellphpne again and flipped it open, dialing Woody's number.

"Hoyt." he answered.

"Woody it's me." the fear was apparent in her voice.

"Kaitlyn you sound upset but I cant help you right now. I'm on my way to a call. I have an ME shot down in cold blood on Penny Brook Lane. Im kind of preoccupied."

Kaitlyn took a deep breath, her fear quite noticable to Woody now.

"Kaitlyn, what is it?" he asked, concern laced into his voice.

"Woody that's where we are. Me and Jordan. Jordan was the one who got shot." Her tears were uncontrollable, a steady stream rather like a river flowing down her face. Woody nearly dropped his cellphone. Silence fell on either side of the phone. "Is she ok? Are you ok?" he eventually asked, his voice barly audiable.

" Im fine but Jordans not doing so good. She's out cold. I have her coat pressed against the wound." Kaitlyn could barly talk, her breath was catching in her chest and she was having trouble breathing.

"I'm coming Kaity, im coming." And he shut his cellphone, putting all his effort into getting to the scene and making sure Jordan and Kaitlyn were ok. Not a miute later, though it seemed like hours for Kaitlyn, he pulled up to the house and barged in. "Kaitlyn!" he yelled, trying to find where they were. In the near distance, Woody could hear sirens blaring.

"Woody we're up here!" Kaitlyn called, not leaving her spot next to Jordan. Woody ran up the stairs two at a time and crashed into the room. What he saw nearly made his heart stop. Jordan was lying on the ground, so helpless, Kaitlyn crouched above her, pressing a blood soaked coat onto the wound. Woodys gun fell to his side as he ran over to the two of them.

"Kaitlyn go meet the paramedics." It wasnt a question, it was a comand. She got up and ran down the stairs, meeting the paramedics and cops at the foot of the outdoor steps. Woody took advantage of being alone with Jordan. "No Jordan! No! It wasnt supposed to be this way! This wasnt the way it was supposed to turn out! You cant die on me! Not now! Please! I love you Jordan. I love you!" and for the first time in a long while, Woody felt hot tears coursing down his cheeks for the one he loved, willing her not to leave him. He ran his fingers through her hair, the backside of his hand down her cheek, taking in every inch of her. She couldnt give up now, she just couldnt. He felt a strong hand on his shoulder and he moved aside for the paramedics, letting them do their job. Woody took two steps back and ran into Kaitlyn who was hugging herself for support. Woody wrapped his arms around her from behind. It was then that he noticed, for the first time since his arrival to the house, that Kaitlyn had a wound of her own. The second bullet was not a stray as Kaitlyn had though, but had embedded itself in the biscep of her arm, blood slowly pouring out. "Kaitlyn you were shot!" he proclaimed. She looked down.

"Wow. I guess I was." she said, completly in awe that it was there.

"You didnt realise?" he asked her, shocked.

"I was kind of lost with helping Jordan. I had no idea." she said. Woody called a paramedic over to them and pointed out Kaitlyns wound. The paramedic led her down the stairs and into the ambulance that Jordan wasnt in. Woody walked over to the chair that Kaitlyn was being treated in.

"You dont mind if I go with Jordan do you?" he asked her.

"I cant believe you would even come over here and ask! GO!" she yelled at him. Woody took off and hopped into the ambulance carrying Jordan, just as the doors were about to close. And for Woody, the rest was a blur.

She had been in surgery for four hours. Garret, Lily, Bug, Nigel, Woody and Kaitlyn were all sitting in the waiting room, waiting to here how Jordan was doing. Finally, her doctor walked over to them. Everybody juped up in anticipation. They all looked into his face which was etched with concern and watched as he wiped away a single, sad tear.


	4. Can't Live Without You

**READ THIS FIRST:**

**ok heres what happened! before i changed the end of this chapter, what happened was Jordan told Woody that she loved him too. But i've found that it's harder to continue from that so i'm changing the ending. But for all you Jordan/Woody shippers, fret not. They'll still be together. But by changing the ending I'm making it a little more angsty and not so much fluff!**

Woody just stared at the doctor, trying to stay positive and assume that the tear was nothing to be concerned about. But in his heart, he knew that something must be wrong. He could feel it in his stomach, in every fiber of his being. It was that sick feeling, like someone was pressing on his gut, hard, like everything he had eaten in the past day was about to make it's way back to the surface. It was the feeling of having someone sit on your chest, your lungs pressed hard into your body, your breath short and staggered. Like you wanted to die, but your lungs aren't compressed enough. Just another millimeter or so, and within a minute you would be dead. Woody couldn't take it anymore. He sat back down in his chair and placed his head in his hands, taking deep, slow breaths, trying to regain his composure. He felt a hand rest down on his shoulder and he looked up. Garret was standing above him, looking down into the eyes of the sad, young detective. His consolation was said without words. Woody looked back in front of him; the doctor was standing there, waiting for the word to go ahead. Woody looked into his face. It was gruff, as if he had gone days without sleeping. There was pronounced stubble on his chin and cheeks, dark circles under his eyes. But his eyes, Woody noticed, had a glimmer of hope, a spark, something that flared up something inside the detective. It was hope without words. Woody nodded, telling the doctor to go ahead and deliver the news.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you with the tear. I just had to tell a family that their six-year old daughter died during surgery. As for you guys, Dr. Cavanaugh pulled through surgery fine. Luckily, the bullet missed all major organs, she said to give the bullet to Detective Hoyt." the doctor said.

He held out the bullet, questioning whom the detective was. Woody held out his hand and the doctor placed the bullet in it. "She said that without a doubt, he would find and convict the guy that did this to his niece." he said.

Woody made an attempt at a smile but only managed to twitch the upper corners of his lips.

"She was asking for you detective Hoyt. And someone by the name of Kaitlyn," he finished. For the first time since arriving to the hospital, everyone turned to Kaitlyn who was sitting in a chair, just in hearing range of the doctor, her arm bandaged where the bullet had penetrated. "She's asleep right now. But detective Hoyt, you and the others are welcome to go in and see her. The only thing I ask is that you go in one at a time and try not to wake her if she's sleeping. She can be released in a couple of days. The other thing I'm going to ask of you is that once she's released, she was someone to stay with. She's going to be extremely sore and simple things are going to be hard for her," he said.

Everyone nodded, all taking a silent agreement to take care of Jordan. With a last smile, the doctor left. Woody got up from his chair and turned to the group. "You guys find if I go see her first?" he asked, his eyes pleading.

"No, go ahead Woody. Send her our love," Nigel said for them all. Woody smiled and left the room. But before heading down the hall, sterile hall to Jordan's room, her pulled Garret over to the side to talk to him.

"Garret can you just talk to Kaitlyn for me? I would do it myself but I really need to see Jordan right now. The police have taken her statement but just maybe offer her someone to talk to. Help share the burden. I really don't want her to feel like this is her fault." Woody said.

"Don't worry about it. I'll talk to her." Garret said in return.

Woody gave him a pat on the back and half-ran down the hall to Jordan's room. When he got there, it was as if seeing her lying on that floor all over again. Her head was resting lightly on her pillow, her eyes closed and her chest moving ever so lightly up and down. Her face was pale, somewhat the color of sour milk. It killed him to see her so helpless, so lifeless. He moved gently into the room, dragging a chair over to her bedside and sitting down. He ran the backside of his fingers over her smooth cheek, not daring to blink in case he missed a thing. Woody felt the familiar tingle of hot tears prickling behind his eyes and before he could help it, they were streaming down his cheeks.

"Jordan I love you!" he sobbed, whispering into her ear. "You can't leave me now. I'm sorry for being such an ass about everything. But now I realize that I can't live without you and I know why you chose that moment to tell me what I wanted to hear. Please." he pleaded. And then he broke down completely. He rested his forehead on the edge of her stomach, his body raking with every sob he took. Without his knowledge, Jordan opened her eyes, trying to absorb the scene in front of her eyes. Hearing every word of what Woody had told her, she ran the tips of her fingers through her hair, causing his eyes and his attention to come back to her face.

"Jordan, you're awake," Woody said, trying to wipe the remaining tears from his eyes and pretending he hadn't just said any of the things he did.

"Ya," Jordan replied simply.

"Did you hear any of the things I just said?" he asked, wanting more than anything to hide his head in his hands and look away from her face which was showing no emotion as usual.

"I dunno," she said. "Was there anything more than the I love you, that I can't live without you, that you're sorry for being an ass, ect." she said, trying her hardest to keep the smirk off her face.

"You think this is funny?" he asked, wanting to get mad and start yelling but finding it increasingly hard to wipe the smile off his face. But he could feel the anger starting to boil up inside of him and he didn't want it to blow over. So he got up from his chair, running his fingers through his hair and walking towards the door.

"Where you going?" Jordan asked, proping herself up in bed.

"Jordan you still think this is a joke. I can't do this until you actually take this seriously. I'm going," he said, finishing the walk to the door but stopping in the frame when Jordan started talking.

"Hey farm-boy," she started. Woody turned to face her, though reluctantly. "I love you too."


	5. Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

Woody stared at her, not willing to believe that she had just said what he had begged her to say for the past four years. She had said it. She really said it. Woody was still in shock which made Jordan want to laugh even more. She was already forcing the smile from her face. Woody slowly came back to reality. He still stared at her, finally accepting that it was, in fact, her that said it and not another cruel joke that fate was playing on him like the dreams he had expirenced for the past six months. Woody slowly made his way oer to her bed and plunked himself down in the chair.

"Do you mean it?" he asked, still not prying his eyes from her face. Jordan no longer felt the need to smile. It was ow time for a serious talk.

"Of course I do," Jordan said, fighting everything she had to not look away. "I'm not running away anymore. I'm ready to make a commitment. To you, to us. That is, if that's what you want," she said, finally giving in and looking away from his piercing blue eyes and onto the blanket that was covering her.

Woodys cheeks turned up into a smile although Jordan couldnt see because she was still staring intently at her blanket.

"Jordan," Woody said, causing her eyes to dart back to his face. "You know that that's what I want. It's what I've wanted for the past four years," he finished, making a smile come to Jordans face as well, even though Woody noticed it was a little hesistant. He hesistatd himself, though for only a second, about what his next move would be. And before he gave himself a chance to second guess what he was about to do, Woody leaned in, placed his hands on either side of her face, and moved his lips into hers. It seemed to Woody that she was about to pull away, but second guessed it, and allowed their lips to meet. And lucky for Jordan that she did, because the kiss was the most amazing one she had ever had. It was soft and gentle, but passionate at the same time. He cared so much and this was plainly clear to Jordan as he kissed her. His kiss was sweet, like that amazing sensation when your standing outside in the summer rain, how it drips so smoothly off your body. Jordan felt as though she was melting. She could fell her skin searing with passion every time his hand touched her; as he combed his fingers through her hair, brushing the stray pieces out of her eyes. She moved her hands to the back of his neck and interlocked her fingers, allowing for some leverage as she kissed him harder. They pulled apart for a breath, Woody hauled himself out of the chair and sat his butt down on the edge of her bed, making it more comfortable for them both. Eventually, he pulled away with much protest from Jordan.

"Jo, you need your sleep. The nurses are gonna pound my head in if they see us. I'm not even supposed to be in here right now. I had to beg the doctor," he said.

"Fine," Jordan said. "But you owe me,"

"That is one favour I will return anytime, anywhere," Woody said, making Jordan laugh.

"Will you stay with me?" she asked.

"Ya sure,"

Woody climbed off the bed for Jordan to painfully reposition herself. When she was settled, he climbed into the bed beside her, wrapping his arm protectivly around her shoulders and letting her head rest gently on his shoulder. Here they were, both victim to shootings, holding onto eachother for comfort and support. Within a few minutes, Jordan was asleep, Woody running his fingers through her hair and watching as her chest rose and fell with every breath she took. As Woody watched her sleep, he could feel his eyes growing heavy, sleep washing over his tired body. He tried to fight it, but it was hopeless.

And as he drifted off into an uneasy sleep, a song rang through the halls of the hospital:

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing

I don't want to miss one smile  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
I don't want to miss a thing

And when Woody opened his eyes again, Jordan was still there and, he hoped, would always be.


End file.
